Four riders unite! Battle the ultimate undead
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Black, Ryuki, Faiz and Blade join together to beat an unbeatable undead. first KR Fanfic. one shot!


_Well, Kamen Rider fanatics, welcome to the first (if ever) fanfic on the Kamen Rider category on This fanfic brings Black, Ryuki, Faiz and Blade battling an unlikely monster set to destroy earth with a soul bomb._

_The reason for this is because the riders, Black, Ryuki, Faiz and Blade, showed up on Philippine TV, so I brought them together in a cool teamup!_

_Leave reviews on this story, please! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Kamer Rider is copyright 1987, 2002, 2003 and 2004 Ishimori Pro, Toei, TV Asahi and ADK._

The story begins with Kazuma Kensaki, A.K.A. Rider Blade, on the way to destroy an undead in the city where it plans to destroy the earth with a so-called weapon called the "soul bomb", a weapon that wipes away humanity. By chance, two siblings, a 9 year-old boy and a 16-year old girl noticed it and by a fit of anger, the undead saw them.

The two siblings fell down from running and the undead finally caught up with them. He growled, "How dare you two find out my weapon against all of you?"

The siblings cried out, "We're sorry!"

The undead said, "You are not to be forgiven. You must die!" the two sibling cried out and as the undead was supposed to strike his claw at the siblings to kill them for finding out the secret, Kazuma arrived and shouted, "Stop it, undead!"

The undead turned to Kazuma and said, "Who are you?"

Kazuma said, "You'll see." He inserts the change beetle card and then positions the buckle in his waist, which expands automatically around his waist. He immediately shouts "Henshin!" he then flips a portion of the buckle then the buckle said, "Turn Up!", and the blue projection with a beetle comes out, and he runs to the projection and becomes Blade.

As he runs to the undead, he brings out his weapon, the Blay Rouzer, and he jumps with an air slash facing the undead. Then, as he was about to slash, the picture froze. Roll opening title!

The scene continues and Blade successfully slashes the undead, knocking it over. The undead gets up and said, "I'm not done yet, Blade!" Blade brings out his cards from the Blay Rouzer and inserts the cards Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer. The Rouzer said, "Slash", and then "Thunder". He is about to use his attack, the Lighting Slash.

As Blade comes in to slash the undead, the undead stops him by striking at Blade. Blade said, "What the?" then the undead brings in his tentacles and grabs Blade in the arms and legs and electrocutes him, and slams him down to the ground. The two siblings were horrified!

The undead laughs and said, "I'm an ultimate hybrid. In short, I'm a Gorgom monster with features of a Mirror monster, an Orphenoch, and an Undead. I'm the unstoppable one, Blade, and you can't defeat me!"

The undead laughed again and strikes fire at Blade. Blade can't get up due to the impact.

The undead continues, "You're dead meat now, Blade. When I finish you, you'll no longer live. Now, I'll finish you off!" his claws became a blade, and as he was to kill of Blade, someone shouted, "We won't let you do that!" both Blade and the undead looks to where the shout came from.

Three men came out, and showed up from the top of the city stairs. These were Kotaro Minami (Black), Shinji Kido (Ryuki), and Takumi Inui (Faiz), with Kotaro shouting at Blade.

Blade got a chance by striking his Blay Rouzer's blade at the undead, freeing him from the tentacles, and going to the other riders.

Shinji and Takumi shouted, "Are you ready, Blade?"

Blade said, "Let's do it!"

The three riders did their henshin sequences (all three of them simultaneously, side by side) and they introduced themselves.

"Kamen Rider… Black!"

"Kamen Rider… Ryuki!"

"Kamen Rider… Faiz!"

And last, Blade introduced himself. "Kamen Rider… Blade!"

All four riders were now at the top of the city stairs and Faiz said, "Ok, Guys, we will win this battle!" they all shouted, "Yeah!"

They all shouted, "Kamen Riders 4… unite!" (Colored explosions occur)

The undead said, "You will pay for this!"

They all jumped when the undead shoot fireballs at the four riders, as they jump downward to the enemy.

The battle begins, with each rider doing his stuff. Black and Faiz punched him with Black's rider punch and Faiz's Faiz shot.

Ryuki inserts his card, Drag Saber, in the Drag Visor and it said, "Sword vent!" the sword comes in, and both Ryuki and Blade (with his Blay Rouzer) slash the undead. In a fit of anger, the undead grasps both Black and Ryuki and head butts them. Faiz uses his Faiz Accel Watch and transforms to Faiz Accel Mode.

Blade, in turn, uses the Absorb Capricorn and the Fusion Eagle cards on the Rouze Absorber and becomes Jack Blade. Faiz speeds up on the attacks while Jack Blade strikes at the undead repeatedly. Faiz goes "Exceed Charge" and strikes the undead with his attack, Crimson Slash, but fails since the undead smacks him by chest, disabling his Accel form.

In turn, Jack Blade uses the same finisher from awhile ago, but this time as the Jack Lighting Slash. He succeeds to bleed the undead.

Ryuki gets up and so does Black, and Black powers up. Ryuki uses his Survive Card, Faiz his Faiz Blaster, and Blade his Absorb Capricorn and Evolution Caucascus on his Rouze Absorber.

Ryuki's Visor becomes the Drag Visor-Zwei, and he inserts the card. Faiz inserts the Faiz Phone in the Faiz Blaster and dials 555.

(Ryuki's Drag Visor-Zwei) "Survive!" (Change sequence for Ryuki Survive Form shows up)

(Faiz's Faiz Phone) "Awakening!" (Change sequence for Faiz Blaster Form shows up)

(Blade's Rouze Absorber) (Change sequence for Ace King Form shows up)

The undead, upon seeing this, strikes thunder at them but no effect. Each one of them uses their respective finishers to kill him.

Black charges up, and does his Rider Kick. Ryuki uses his Final Vent Card. "Final Vent!" His contract monster, Dragreder, becomes Dragranzer, and Ryuki rides on Dragranzer, becoming its motorcycle form. Ryuki plows into his adversary on his fire-spewing Dragranzer (in motorcycle form).

Faiz Blaster form sets his Faiz Blaster in Photon Blade Mode. "Blade Form!" he then presses enter. "Exceed Charge!" when the Faiz Blaster is ready, he charges at the undead by slashing it. And lastly, Ace King's prepares his cards, Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Caucasus, and Change Beetle and inserts them in the King Rouzer for the final devastating attack, the Royal Straight flush.

"Time! Fusion! Absorb! Evolution! Change!"

Ace King dashes to the projections and slashed the undead. After that, all riders (Except Black) returned to regular rider forms. A weakening undead said, "I.. can't… believe… I get… beaten by… all four… of you… Kamen… Riders…"

Ryuki said, "He's still alive!"

Lade said, "How can we destroy him?"

Black said, "Let's unite our rider kicks. That will destroy him."

Faiz said, "Let's do it!"

Each one has their own finisher sequence, and together, they do their final rider kick- by uniting their rider kicks as one- together.

(All) Rider- Rider- Rider- Rider- FINAL ACES KICK!!!

They kicked at what was once undefeatable undead, now defeated. It ended with the undead's death sequence (from Black) by an explosion.

Blade finished it by absorbing the undead in his blank card, and it came back to Blade. When that happened, the bomb installed in the middle of the city plaza was gone, too.

Blade said, "Thanks, you three. If you guys haven't come in time, I might be dead- or humanity too- and I owe it all to you guys."

Black said, "That's ok. You're welcome." They looked at the siblings and they waved at them. In turn, the siblings said, "Thank you, Kamen Riders." Faiz said, "The Kamen Riders… will not be defeated!" "Right!"

At that point, they left, and they were riding the highways of Tokyo in their respective bikes together: Black in his Road Sector, Ryuki in his Ride Shooter, Faiz in his Autovajin and Blade in his Blue Spader.

Blade, leading the pack, ends it by saying, "Cheer for us, Kamen Riders. Remember that!"

**THE END**

_I hope you enjoyed this first KR fanfic. It's an one shot story, anyway. Leave reviews!_


End file.
